Él era el problema
by Florceleste
Summary: Charlie comenzaba a pensar que él era el problema. ¿Por qué aun cuando intentaba tener una relación seria, aun amando a la mujer, aun deseando estar con ella el resto de su vida,  aun así siempre lo arruinaba todo? Quizás su psicóloga tenía razón.


Advertencia: Spoilers de la última temporada.

Two and Half Men no me pertenece. Derechos a quines corresponda.

* * *

><p><span>Él era el problema.<span>

Charlie empezaba a pensar seriamente que él era el problema.

Quizás nadie le creería jamás, pero él en verdad lo había intentado. Había intentado tener una relación verdadera, estable, una relación con ese grado de intimidad. Y lo había intentado porque había amado a esas mujeres. Y sin duda, había experimentado el tipo de felicidad, de armoniosa sensación de pertenencia que esas relaciones y esas mujeres habían traído a su vida.

Y sin embargo… De una forma o de otra, había fallado.

Siempre habían terminado en desastres, fuera por culpa de ellas o por culpa suya. Bueno, casi siempre por culpa suya. O bien, ante lo innegable de los hechos, debía ser cien por ciento por su culpa.

Su psicóloga tenía razón: él tenía problemas. Serios problemas.

Lo había intentado de todas las formas posibles. Había puesto su esfuerzo día a día para cambiar. Se había propuesto mil veces hacer los cambios uno a uno. Se había prometido así mismo no cometer los mismos errores. Había confiado que el tiempo se encargaría de acostumbrarlo, que antes de darse cuenta sería otra persona y podría andar con confianza en ese terreno desconocido. Se había dicho que sería un proceso largo, que cada pequeño paso lo llevaría a su meta y que una vez allí…

Pero no había resultado. Amando, tratando, cambiando, no había funcionado.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué metía la pata todas las veces? ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo? ¿No había decidido ya que quería que las cosas fueran diferentes? ¿No le habían demostrado ya los pobres fracasados de su entorno (Alan, Gordon, Herb) como podía terminar? ¿No había vuelto un amigo del mismísimo infierno para mostrarle su futuro funeral, repleto de personas que lo odiaban? ¿No había sido suficiente con probar un poco del vacío y la soledad de la ruptura?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo, porqué lo hacía?

¿Acaso no amaba a Rose? Sí, la amaba. Le había llevado años y una boda descubrirlo, pero ahora estaba seguro de que la amaba. Tanto como había amado a Mia, a Chelsea, quizás más.

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se hundía entre las piernas de esa prostituta parisina en la misma ducha que antes compartiera con Rose? Fue una idea que entró en su cabeza casi como un chiste, al principio. Luego la oportunidad se dio. Él se lo pensó, en serio, se dijo que no tenía sentido, que para qué. Pensó en lo que sentiría Rose si lo descubría, pudo incluso imaginar su cara al enterarse. Sí, lo descubriría sin duda, porque Rose tenía olfato para esas cosas y porque ella regresaría en cualquier momento. Y sabiendo todo eso ¿por qué dijo que sí?

Dijo que sí, sabiendo que estaba mandando todo al caño. Lo hizo sabiendo que nada sería igual, sintiendo en los vellos de la nuca y en la mirada amorosa de Rose mientras le decía que lo perdonaba que se había pasado de nuevo, pero que esta vez recibiría un ultimátum. Quizás en el momento no lo pensó, pero lo sabía, claro que lo sabía y claro que la amaba. Entonces ¿por qué?

La caída se le hizo eterna. Aun cuando el tren estaba a milímetros de su cara, aun en ese microscópico pero eterno momento de revelación en que todo se despejó ante el irremediable final, aun en su último instante de vida, Charlie Harper no fue capaz de encontrar una respuesta, una razón para la causa de su muerte.

* * *

><p>Perdón por lo creepy. Viendo un capítulo me sentí demasiado identificada con Charlie. Espero no terminar bajo las vías de un tren (o peor). Rara experiencia, no suelo escribir sobre lo que me pasa a mí a través de un personaje (que no es exactamente lo mismo que le pasa a Charlie, pero... ). Pido disculpas por los posibles errores, subido sin corregir, por ahora. Saludos y gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
